


I Want You Here - Adrien's Sorrow

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: Adrien's Trials [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I sawry, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: I'M SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHY I DO THIS. I CRIED. I do explain it though so... yeah. Not why I cried, but why I did what I did to Marinette, Chloé, Nino, and Alya. And the series is called Adrien's Trials.





	I Want You Here - Adrien's Sorrow

I Want You Here - Plumb

**An ache**

**So deep**

**That I**

**Can hardly breathe**

**This pain**

**Can't be imagined**

**Will it ever heal?**

**Ooh... ooh…**

Adrien stared up at the monument of the missing heroes who protected Paris.

Queen Bee, Carapace, Rena Rouge.

Ladybug.

It had been over a month since Adrien had seen them, and that wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Chloé, Nino, Alya, and Marinette had suddenly become a lot jumpier, much more quiet, and cautious around people - as though they might hurt them. Like they were a threat.

Especially Adrien.

He wasn’t sure, but he had a hunch that their… _changes_ might be due to the heroes missing. What he didn’t know was that he was right, but not in the same way.

Adrien couldn’t describe it, but there was an unmistakable pain, an ache, so deep, so painful, that he could hardly breath when he woke up.

**Your hand**

**So small**

**Held a strand of my hair**

**So strong**

**All I could do**

**Was keep believing**

**Was that enough?**

**Is anyone there?**

As Chat Noir, there were many a patrol spent with Ladybug’s tiny hands tangled in his hair, the two of them engulfed in a deep kiss.

There was one time that Ladybug became so caught up in their interactions that she almost pulled a hair from his head. Her grip had become so strong that she wasn’t even thinking about it.

Now, Adrien just had to keep believing that his friends - his girlfriend - were somewhere out in the world, not dead. They were fighting to get back to Paris, to **him**. But he didn’t think it was enough to keep them alive.

Late at night, he would talk to anyone who would listen. Not to an actual person, or a certain Kwami, but to Heaven. To God. Somebody **had** to be up there, listening to him. Looking for his friends. Guiding them home.

**I wanna scream**

**Is this a dream?**

**How could this happen,**

**Happen to me?**

**This isn’t fair**

**This nightmare**

**This kind of torture**

**I just can’t bear**

**I want you here**

**I want you here**

**Ooh… ooh…**

One night, Adrien couldn’t stand it anymore. He transformed and jumped to Notre Dame, where he was sure nobody would hear him as he screamed. “AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” He was sure it was a dream, so he pinched himself. Nope. Definitely reality. “This isn’t fair! This is torture!”

A nightmare. That’s what this was. A nightmare, filled with torture, and Adrien couldn’t wake up, because it was his reality. He couldn’t bear it anymore, he just wanted someone he could talk to. Someone who would understand what he was going through. He wanted Ladybug. Even if Ladybug were there, but the others weren’t, Adrien would be okay.

He just wanted her back.

“LADYBUG!!!”

**I waited so long**

**For you to come**

**Then you were here**

**And now you’re gone**

**I was not prepared**

**For you to leave me**

**Oh this is misery**

**Are you still there?**

Flashing back to a month ago, he had been pacing on the same roof he was in the present. He had been waiting to throw a small party for the team’s first year as a group of 5. The first Miraculous Year.

She had been there for a second, almost like a ghost, before she zipped away, her only motion was the tear slipping down her face. The others never showed. Only the glimmer of Ladybug.

That night, Adrien was sure he’d lost his girlfriend, so he, too, shed tears.

In the present, he shouted out to the stars in the sky, “WHERE ARE YOU?!” Collapsing to the roof in tears, Chat Noir began to shudder silently.

**I wanna scream**

**Is this a dream?**

**How could this happen,**

**Happen to me?**

**This isn’t fair**

**This nightmare**

**This kind of torture**

**I just can’t bear**

**I want you here**

**I want you here**

Slipping back into his room at midnight, Adrien found a single note on his desk. Opening it, he began to let his tears fall again. It was the last letter Ladybug had left him.

“I love you, Chaton. No matter what happens, I want you to know that. No dream, nightmare, or torture could change that. If anything were to happen to Queenie, Shelly, Foxy, and me, I want you to keep going strong. No matter what happens, Chat, you have to keep going. For Paris. For us. ~Ladybug”.

It was like she was there. Adrien’s tears became sobs as he screamed again and transformed. He had a feeling Hawk Moth was behind their disappearances, and he was going to hunt until he found the villain.

He was going to make him pay.

“HAWK MOTH!!”

**God help me**

**God help me**

**God help me**

**Breathe**

He searched for hours. He missed breakfast, lunch, and dinner that Saturday. Nathalie began to send out a search party for the missing boy, but that didn’t sway him. He still continued his search.

Nothing would come between him and his Lady **ever** again.

“WHERE IS SHE?!” He woke people up that morning, and normally, they would have complained, but this was different. Everyone was grieving, and they all knew people handled it differently, but Chat Noir - in their minds - couldn’t believe they were gone. He kept thinking they were still with the living.

People would visit the memorial daily, set black roses on the giant statue of the four heroes. Plant kisses on their names below, but nobody helped Chat. Nobody talked to him. They never complained.

They just left him alone.

**I wanna scream**

**Is this a dream?**

**How could this happen,**

**Happen to me?**

**This isn’t fair**

**This nightmare**

**This kind of torture**

**I just can’t bear**

**I want you here**

**I want you here**

**Ooh… ooh…**

Finally, Sunday evening, Chat Noir found the purple window marking Hawk Moth’s lair, but the building looked familiar. He couldn’t quite place why, but it seemed a bit like his house. Bursting through the window, and quite efficiently shattering all of it, Chat Noir bellowed, “GIVE IT UP, HAWK MOTH! GIVE ME MY FRIENDS NOW!!”

A low chuckling sounded from somewhere above, and a television screen lit up. “Hello, Chat Noir. I see you’ve finally joined us.”

“GIVE ME MY FRIENDS!!”

“Now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You are the disloyal one, here. I am not to be punished, I am simply helping you.” Confused, Chat rose out of his stance. “Alright. I’ll play your little game. How am I disloyal?” “Well, I think we should discuss that under less… dire, situations. Let’s meet the prize, shall we?”

In the back of the room, four tubes filled with water lit up, highlighting four unconscious superheroes.

**An ache**

**So deep**

**That I**

**Can hardly breathe**

“Now, the game is simple. You complete a task, you get a teammate back. My choice, though. You can’t play favorites, after all. If you fail a task or do not finish one, you can say goodbye to your friends forever. Just prove your loyalty, and you can all go home.”

He failed to notice it then, but one teammate seemed weaker than all the others floating in the tubes, masks filled with air over their faces.

“Alright, Hawk Moth. What’s the first task?”

Chuckling sounded again, and Chat almost broke down in tears.

“You may step through the door to your left.”


End file.
